


[Podfic] Emerson Cod's Entirely Acceptable Christmas | written by HalfshellVenus

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: The knitting detective is a rib-stitch man in a cable-knit world, and yet the trials of friendship are less of a burden than he believes.





	[Podfic] Emerson Cod's Entirely Acceptable Christmas | written by HalfshellVenus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Emerson Cod's Entirely Acceptable Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083539) by [HalfshellVenus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus). 



> Thanks so much to HalfShellVenus for giving me permission to record this.
> 
> Recorded for ItsADrizzit for the 2017 ITPE exchange.

| 

## Downloads

  * Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a6cq4w8l576eu6g/Emerson_Cod%27s_Entirely_Acceptable_Christmas.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/otamo72z12732ai/Emerson_Cod%27s_Entirely_Acceptable_Christmas.m4b)
  * **Size:** 22MB/6MB | **Duration:** 0:12:42 

  
---|---


End file.
